deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/All-Out Mythical War Tourney round 1: Fukshu (Undead RVD) vs Eodisius (GSFB)
Fukshu (Undead RVD) |-| Intro = The current setting is the Japanese Mountains. It has been very misty in this village, the only visible thing being the tall spires, erupting from the mist. On a lone road, Fukushu. Fukushu adjusts his Kasa hat, and continues on the road. Soon, he comes across thre vagrants, threatening a shop keeper. “Anata wa, hogo no tame ni watashitachi o shiharau, to watashitachiha, anata ga sunde moraou.” (You pay us for protection, and we’ll let you live.) One of them says, with a grin. “I - watashi wa okane o motte imasen. Watashi wa kudamono no shukka ni sore o tsuiyashita.” ( I- I don’t have the money. I spent it on a fruit shipment.) The shop keeper replies, with fear in his voice. One of the vagrants pulls out a short bamboo stick, and slaps the shop keeper across the face. The shop keeper falls to the floor, and puts his hand over his bleeding cheek. The vagrant grins. “Sonogo, kurushimudeshou.” (Then you will suffer) One of the vagrants kicks the shop keeper’s belly, making him fall over. The three vagrants begin beating the poor shop keeper, making him beg for mercy. “Shite kudasai! Iya, teishi shite kudasai!” (Please! Please stop, no!) Fukshu has seen enough, and marches over to the vagrants, making them stop their beating, and look at Fukshu. One of the vagrant gasps, and points a shaky finger at the creature. The other two meerly stare at him. The third vagrant shakily points his finger at Fukshu, and in a trembling voice, say’s “Sore - sore wa kareda... Fukshu!” (It- It’s him.....The Fukshu!) One of the vagrants looks at the third. “Masaka! Sore wa tada no densetsuda!” (No way! That’s just a legend.) The two varants charge at Fukshu, who just pulls out his small blade, the Hanetsu. One of the vagrants jump up in the air, only for Fukshu to stab the sword through the vagrant. The other vagrant attempts to jump also, but Fuskhu merely grabs him with his giant fist. Fuskhu tosses the vagrant a great distance. Fuskhu walks over to the third vagrant, and the shop keeper. Fukshu picks up the cowering vagrant with one arm, and lifts him close to his face. Fukshu growls at the vagrant. The vagrant whimpers. “Mate! , Watashi ga sun sete kudasai, watashi wa watashi no hōhō o henkō shimasu, watashi wa SWE” (Wait! Please, let me live, I’ll change my ways, I swear!” Fukshu drops the vagrant, who in turn runs away as if the end had come. The shopkeeper crawls over to Fukshu, and kneels before him. “Iwayurudakara sonzai suru?” (So- So you exist?) Fukshu slowly nods, as the shop keeper takes out money from his pocket. “Watashinojinsei o hozon shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu. Watashi no okane o toru.” (Thank you for saving my life. Take my money.) Fukshu slowly walks away. He knows he has a high sense of honor, but do any of the creatures in this, know honor? Fukshu wanted to prepare for the coming war. |-| Race: = Revenent (formally human) |-| Appearance:= Standing at barely 6 feet tall, Fukushū is dressed in classic samurai kimono garbs with steel-bottom sandals. His kimono is black with a gold Kaku obi and dark grey Hakama. Under his robes, he has black steel-lamellar Koto (arm guards) and black steel-lamellar Suneate (shin guards). He has a Kasa hat with a strange black Somen Mengu (armored mask) in a strange blank face-less design. Under his armor is an even more horrific sight. His body is deteriorated and half his flesh is gone. What is left is hardened and as strong as the strongest leather. |-| Personality:= Fukushū is silent and never speaks unless he has something worth saying. Very solitary, he will rarely enter the affairs of mortals. He will, however, help those who do need help. He will also accept a challenge from another warrior. He will show mercy if his opponent is not a threat to anyone. |-| Backstory:= Long ago, there was once a wandering ronin who mastered the way of the sword. In the mid 1600s, he had slayed a gang-lord in a duel and was killed in his sleep by the new gang-lord. However, the gang members find they are individually killed and the the final one finds the individual who had been killing them was the undead body of the slain ronin. The ronin slayed the last of the gang and now wanders Japan to this day. Sometimes, he will do good deeds to those who deserve it. Sometimes, he will accept challenges who want a shot at being the best fighter, though it will always end with the challenger defeated. People never knew the name of this entity or the ronin he once was, but they will call him Fukushu, Japanese for "Vengeance" |-| Weapons: = Short-Range: Hametsu ("Bane") *Hametsu: Wounds caused by Hametsu can heal but they heal in a very messed up way (i.e. bones reconnect in weird ways, strange swelling, etc.) and requires medical treatment to get it to heal properly. Also, it doesn't drain ALL your energy. Only small small amounts per hit. Mid-Range: Kōhai ("Devastation") *Kōhai is a Nagamaki with massive weight and power. One strike is powerful enough to slice through any armor. Even magical barriers provide minimal protection. Anyone who tries to lift Kōhai other than Fukushū will find it imposable to lift, even those who have superhuman strength. Long-Range: Furasshu ("Flash") *Furasshu is a black Yumi that Fukushū uses in ranged combat. The arrows are engulfed in light and explodes in a flash of light, propelling its target back and blinding them. Anyone other than Fukushū who tries to lift Furasshu will be blinded in a flash of light. Non-Lethal: Suchīru ("Steel") *Suchīru is the name for Fukushū's sandels. They have strange steel on the bottom that allows Fukushū to kick enemies with great power and stop blows from swords and the such. Anyone who tries to wear these sandals will not be able to walk around, as they will be far too heavy for them to move in. Special: Konran ("Disruption") *Konran is a Chigiriki that can elongate to any length and grab hold of any individual, granting Fukushū the ability to throw his opponent around like a rag doll. He can also use it to grab an opponent's weapon and rip it out of their hands. Anyone who grabs Konran other than Fukushū is immediately entangled and cannot get out. |-| Magic= *Regeneration: No matter what you hit him with, Fukushu can regenerate from any damage he has taken. The only damage that stays is flesh wounds, which do not harm his abilities by any means. *True Eyes: Fukushu has the uncanny ability to see the truth. Illusions and trickery have little effect on him. Ambushes and traps also have little effect on him. |-| Strengths= *Undead Brawn: Fukushu is immensely strong and can lift a man with one hand and throw them quite a range. His body is incredibly hard to hurt. It is not imposable to cut him but it is rare to do crippling damage to him. *Uncanny Finesse: Fukushu is strangely fast and agile for an undead creature. *Experience: Fukushu has fought many different people in his time, even Foreign warriors who seek to prove themselves to be the best warriors around and supernatural warriors like demons and even holy warriors. He has spent almost 400 years fighting expert warriors and protecting innocents. |-| Other Advantages= *Master Swordsman: Fukushu is a master of all his weapons but the weapon he is most skilled in is with the Katana. He can use it in lightning speed and deflect almost any attack coming at him, even arrows and crossbow bolts. *Combat Prediction: As a master fighter, Fukushu can predict one's maneuvers with crazy accuracy. He can't see the future or read minds but he can read muscle movements and react appropriately. |-| Weaknesses = *Merciful: Fukushu will typically never slay those who challenge him to a duel. He will be merciful and let them stand down and surrender. *Weak against Anti-Undead weapons: Fukushu, as a member of the undead, can be harmed by weapons that specifically hurt undead creatures. Decapitation is a sure way to kill him. His head my not "die" so to say but his body stops fighting. Eodisius ( GSFB) |-| Intro= Eodisius yawns and stetches his arms. He had just woke up from his sleep, and next to him lies a human female. Next to her is an orc female. Eodsisius stands on his leg’s, stumbling a bit. Eodisius walks through his living room, which includes passage ways to other rooms, maps on the walls, and a few more women. “I’ll be back my darlings.” Eodisius walks outside, to ponder something, but instead he sees a couple punks harrasing a woman. “Hey, why don’t you come with us, and we’ll show you a good time?” One of the punks ask’s. “Leave me alone, creep!” The woman yells and tries to leave. But the man grabs her. “You don’t talk to me that way!” The man slaps the woman. At the this point, Eodisius runs over to the men. “Hey! Why don’t you leave this woman alone?” “Why don’t you mind your own buisness, horse?” One of the men asks. Eodisius turns around a kicks one of the men across the head, with his horse legs. Another punk charges at the Centaur, but he pulls out his War Mace, and smacks it across the punks head. The final punk tries to run, but he dosen’t get far. “Blunt, Brunt, and Grunt. Attack!” The Centaur yells. Coming out of the house, three Hyenas with steel armor run at the punk, two grabing him by the legs, and the other grabing his arm. The Hyenas drag him to Eodisius, who pulls out his Parade sword. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again! I won’t harras her!” The panicked man yells up at Eodisius. Eodisius shrugs and makes the three Hyenas release him. The woman thanks Eodisius, and leaves. Eodisius walks inside his house, and goes to his armory, passing many other dark rooms along the way. He looks at many of his weapons. This tournament, would it end him, or would he win? The Centaur walked to his sleeping room, and rested. He wanted to be ready for his fight. |-| Race:= Centaur |-| Appearance:= Wears Spanish Steel Knight's armor, Iron horse shoes, Destrier war horse's armor (Destrier: a Knight's horse, 1600 lbs) minus the head armor (Knight's helmet will stand in for horse head armor, since he is part human.) |-| Personality:= Loves women (of all races, even of Trolls and Ogres and Orcs), Loves Mead, Loves Life, yet highly disciplined in battle, and terrible ferocious. Otherwise, great to get along with |-| Backstory: = Edosius the Bold, the son of a Centaur Tribal chieftan and a Centauride witch, he was trained in the arts of war since he was a young boy, by both Chiron the Centaur as well as Ares. Though hailing from an age long before the Middle Ages, he was trained to joust as well as in other types of combat that would be reinvented in the ages of the Cataphracts, Normans and Teutonic Knights. Likewise some of his weapons, forged with advice from Ares, were of types not to be seen until centuries later (such as the Parade sword of the mighty Landsknecht of the Rennaissance). Though pampered all his life, he wants to embrace the world, to take all of its worth, to make a name for himself, and to honor Zeus with his noble victories |-| Weapons:= Short range: Stiletto Dagger, War Mace, spiked Gauntlets (Spainish steel weapons), four hooves (Iron horseshoes) Mid range: Parade Sword (Over 5 feet long, heavily ornamented, Spainish steel blade), Morning star Flail (Spainish Steel) Long range: Tri-bladed 15 foot long serrated Halberd (Spainish steel spearhead), European Crossbow (Spainish steel tipped arrows, dipped in Hellebore, a highly poisonous plant known to induce violent diarreah, vomiting, etc, and death) Soliferrum Javelin (solid Iron) Special: Three highly Trained war Hyenas with steel armor (Named Grunt, Brunt, and Blunt) |-| Magic:= Fire Magic (can control and manipulate flame, can shoot fireballs), and healing magic (can quickly heal any light wound with a few whispers, takes minutes to heal a grevious wound Battle has to be over before the latter can be done, needs countinous magic whispering) |-| Mounts: = Itself |-|Strengths: = 1. Great size and strength (weighs 2,000 lbs without armor, human half 10 times stronger than a man, with incredible punching power (10 times a Heavyweight boxer's, i.e. 7,000-10,000 Psi) 2. Can run fast 3. Very agile |-| Advantages: = 1. 12 years combat experience 2. Skilled boxer (uses both human hands and fore hoofs together) 3. Highly trained by both Chiron and Ares, God of War (as noted above) |-| Weaknesses: = With armor on, slower than most horses. Only above average intelligence, possess no heightened animal senses. Legs not armor, hoofs supseptible to caltrops. On occasion, underestimates his opponent. Arenas *'The Nypmh's Hideaway:' A secluded pond of crystal clear water that the nymphs play the day away. It seems that the water may have a minor rejuvinating ability. The nymphs aren't happy that you intruded though, prepare for the splash fight of your life. *'The Docks:' Out on the fishing docks on the edge of town, fisherman and bandits alike roam the water's edge. Loose nets, fish baskets, and the like litter the docks while stands selling goods and the tables that fisherman use to gut and clean their fish line the shore. Little note I have been noticing that when many people vote on these battles, they forget to vote for an arena. So remember to vote for one! Battle (GSFB wins be default) Due to Undead quitting the tournament, Eodisius (GSFB) wins by default. Fukshu (Undead RVD), is no longer part of the tournament. Category:Blog posts